The present invention relates to an imaging optical system used with taking optical systems, etc., and further to an imaging apparatus such as digital still cameras using an imaging optical system.
So far, an imaging optical system like the one set forth in Patent Publication 1 has been known as a large-aperture imaging optical system.    Patent Publication 1: JP(A) 2009-251398